Itsumademo
by Ferowyn
Summary: Percy kommt nach drei Jahren aus Japan zurück und hat ein Geheimnis ... ein Geheimnis, das Harrys Leben retten kann. Slash


**I****tsumademo**

Ich sitze auf dem magisch vergrößerten Fensterbrett, habe den Kopf an die Scheibe gelehnt und starre hinaus in den Regen. Die ganze Umgebung ist grau, obwohl wir vor nur einer Stunde zu Mittag gegessen haben. Trotzdem genieße ich es. Dieses Wetter gehört einfach zu England.

Es tut gut, wieder hier zu sein … Ich war viel zu lange weg. Natürlich habe ich den Aufenthalt in Japan genossen und viel gelernt, vor allem über die Magie dieser uns so fremden Kultur. Der Abschied und die Rückkehr sind mir schwer gefallen, aber jetzt, wo ich wieder in meinem Zimmer sitze, wird mir klar, wie sehr ich mein Zuhause eigentlich vermisst habe. Normalerweise bin ich ruhig und in mich gekehrt, verbringe meine Zeit lieber mit einem guten Buch als mit anderen Menschen. Dementsprechend überrascht mich, wie sehr mich die Kaspereien meiner anwesenden Geschwister während des Essens amüsiert haben. Früher hätte ich nur den Kopf geschüttelt …

Mir fällt auf, dass ich wieder einmal über die Innenseite meines linken Handgelenks streiche. Ein angenehmes magisches Kribbeln geht von dem momentan unter einer Illusion versteckten Zeichen aus. Auch, wenn ich es nicht sehen kann, fahre ich mit der Spitze meines Zeigefingers die dünnen schwarzen Linien nach. _Nouryoku_. Kraft, Können, Fähigkeit. Ich lächle. Nur wer die Lehrzeit bei einem Meister vollständig absolviert und die letzte Prüfung besteht bekommt dieses Zeichen. Nach den vergangenen drei Jahren, in denen ich die ganze Zeit trainiert und studiert habe, bin ich jetzt auch ein _Senséi_, ein Lehrer, ein Meister der japanischen Magie und des Schwertkampfes. Ich weiß, dass ich großes Glück gehabt habe, als Ausländer überhaupt als Schüler akzeptiert zu werden, doch ich habe meinem Lehrer bewiesen, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war. Ich habe keinen Tag länger gebraucht als die japanischen Lehrlinge, die er zuvor unterrichtet hat.

Niemand hier hat auch nur eine Ahnung, was ich eigentlich in Asien gemacht habe und wo ich genau war. Sie werden überrascht sein … ich, der Streber, bin jetzt ein richtiger Kämpfer und besser als so mancher seit Jahren arbeitende Auror. Ich weiß, dass ich meine Familie und mich verteidigen kann, vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Was ich im Falle eines Sieges machen soll weiß ich noch nicht. Vielleicht suche ich mir selbst einen Lehrling. Das ist jetzt noch egal. Ich will die, die mir wichtig sind, um jeden Preis beschützen. Nur das zählt.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür zu meinem Zimmer reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich drehe den Kopf, bleibe jedoch sitzen. „Herein?"

Meine Mum öffnet die Tür und steckt den Kopf durch den entstandenen Spalt. Sie lächelt sofort, als sie mich sieht. Ich weiß, dass ich sie immer stolz gemacht habe und es auch zukünftig machen werde – jetzt erst recht. „Percy, könntest du mir helfen?"

Ich lächle ebenfalls und gleite vom Fensterbrett. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, sich normal zu bewegen. Ich muss aufpassen, dass man mir meine neue Kraft und Selbstsicherheit nicht sofort ansieht. Dieser Vorteil könnte noch einige Leben retten … ich komme nicht umhin mich zu fragen, wann ich genau angefangen habe, so zu denken. Vielleicht in jenem Moment, in welchem ich Dads Brief las, dass Harry, unser adoptiertes Familienmitglied, das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen hätte und Voldemort zurück sei, auch wenn das keiner glauben wollte. An diesem Punkt habe ich meine magischen Interessen von Zauberkunst auf Angriff umgestellt … ich reiße mich von diesen Gedanken los und konzentriere mich wieder auf meine Mutter. „Natürlich.", nicke ich und folge ihr auf den Gang.

Während wir in die Küche hinunter gehen sehe ich mich wieder um. Es hat sich einiges verändert, und doch ist der Fuchsbau so vertraut, als wäre ich nie weg gewesen. Ich habe mich hier noch nie so zuhause gefühlt.

Dad sitzt am Küchentisch und auch er strahlt mich an, sobald er mich sieht. Alle sind froh, dass ich wieder hier bin. Gerade jetzt, in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass Mum es nicht nur geschafft hat, sogar Charlie zu überreden, wieder nach England zurück zu kommen und die Drachen Drachen sein zu lassen, sondern auch noch Bill von seinen Pyramiden loseisen konnte. Naja, vielleicht hängt letzteres auch mit einer gewissen Halbveela zusammen. Ich lächle schief.

Mum wedelt mit einem Brief vor meiner Nase herum. „Erinnerst du dich an den Artikel im Propheten vor einer Woche, den wir dir gezeigt haben? Dass ein Hufflepuff Viertklässler unauffindbar verschwunden ist?" Ich nicke. Noch in Japan habe ich gelesen, dass der Kleine tot aufgefunden worden wäre und man das in England geheim halten wolle. Ich frage mich immer noch, wie das funktioniert. „Das Schuljahr hört einen Monat früher auf, damit sie die Schutzzauber verstärken können. Ich habe Dumbledore sofort angefloht, ob Harry und Hermione nicht die ganzen Ferien zu uns kommen könnten und er hat schließlich zugestimmt. Er kommt morgen Vormittag, um auch hier einige Schutzmaßnahmen zu verstärken."

„Ich kann ihm gerne helfen.", biete ich lächelnd an. Weder Dumbledore, noch die Todesser oder Voldemort beherrschen japanische Magie. „Charlie und Bill können sicher auch etwas beitragen."

Mum nickt enthusiastisch. „Er wird sich freuen." Dad lächelt mich stolz an. „Was ich eigentlich fragen wollte", fährt Mum fort und mein Vater und ich grinsen uns an, „ist, ob du mir mit den Zimmern helfen könntest. Die Zwillinge wollen ja weiterhin in ihrer Wohnung bleiben, aber Bill bringt noch Fleur mit."

Ich grinse. „Ich bin sicher, du kannst den beiden ein gemeinsames Zimmer geben.", necke ich sie. „Hermione kann bei Ginny schlafen und Harry wie üblich bei Ron. Und das Zimmer der Zwillinge würde ich einfach möglichst sicher versperren." Ich höre Dad leise kichern, sein überraschter Blick ist allerdings unübersehbar. Verzeihlich – ich weiß selbst, dass ich mich verändert habe und viel offener geworden bin. „Kommt Charlie auch mit Begleitung?"

Mum reißt die Augen auf und ist mit drei schnellen Schritten beim Kamin.

Wieder wechsle ich einen amüsierten Blick mit meinem Vater. „Ich gehe hoch und verschließe das Zimmer von Gred und Forge einbruchssicher.", verkünde ich. „Sag mir nachher, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau ist."

Dad hebt eine Augenbraue. „Du meinst, Charles ist schwul?"

„Zumindest bi.", nicke ich überzeugt. „Da wette ich mit dir."

Er grinst breit. „Einverstanden. Fünf Galleonen, dass seine Begleitung weiblich ist … oder er überhaupt keine hat."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen." Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, also schüttle ich seine Hand und mache mich dann wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Wie gut, dass Mum das nicht mitbekommen hat.

Am Nachmittag des darauffolgenden Tages sitze ich mit einem guten Buch in der Küche neben dem Kamin und lese, während Mum bereits begonnen hat, für dreizehn Personen Abendessen zu kochen. Das ausgesprochen interessante Werk in meinen Händen ist natürlich auf Japanisch geschrieben, schon alleine, um die Zwillinge zu ärgern, die nach dem gemeinsamen Mittagessen hier geblieben sind. Ihre Versuche, ihr eigenes Zimmer zu betreten, waren sehr amüsant. Endlich habe ich den Spieß einmal umgedreht.

Ich bin gerade in die Beantwortung einer Frage bezüglich der moralischen Vertretbarkeit einiger neu entwickelter Tränke vertieft, als der Kamin grün aufflammt und Bill in den Raum stolpert, sich umdreht und Fleur auffängt. Schiefen grinsend säubere ich die beiden mit einem schnellen _Scourgify_, bevor ich Bill einfach umarme.

Ich spüre, wie er ein wenig überrumpelt seine Arme um mich legt und zwinkere Fleur hinter seinem Rücken zu. Sie kichert leise.

Einen Augenblick haben wir noch, dann reißt Mum ihn aus meinen Armen, um ihn zu zerdrücken. Sie beginnt natürlich sofort wieder, über seine Haare und seinen Ohrring zu schimpfen. Wie gut, dass sie mein Zeichen nicht sehen kann. Dad und die Zwillinge retten meinen ältesten Bruder, indem sie endlich auch in die Küche kommen und ihn für sich beanspruchen. Ich unterhalte mich inzwischen ein wenig mit Fleur. Ein Glück, dass ich vor eineinhalb Jahren endlich festgestellt habe, vom anderen Ufer zu sein … wenn man einer Veela – oder auch nur der Nachfahrin einer – gegenübersteht, lässt einen das in diesem Fall nämlich ziemlich kalt. Sie erkennt es offensichtlich, denn sie zwinkert mir vielsagend zu, bevor sie ihren Verlobten aus den Händen der Zwillinge rettet.

Schmunzelnd greife ich nach meinem Buch. Gerade, als ich mich endlich wieder auf den Text konzentrieren kann, flammt das Feuer im Kamin erneut auf und Charlie purzelt in den Raum. Er konnte noch nie flohen. Nach einem weiteren Sauberkeitszauber helfe ich ihm grinsend auf und warte gespannt auf seine angekündigte ‚Überraschung'. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin erkläre ich ihm, dass ich mit Dad gewettet hätte, aber nicht, worum.

Er beobachtet mich noch kurz misstrauisch, dann kommt seine Begleitung an.

Das Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht wird noch breiter, als ein Mann mit blasser Haut und kurzen, schwarzen Haaren den Raum betritt. Ich werfe meinem Vater einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, runzle dann aber die Stirn. Wer auch immer er ist, er trägt eine Illusion.

„Darf ich euch Saturnus vorstellen? Mein Partner. Lasst euch nicht abschrecken, er ist ein wenig … miesepetrig." Mein Blick fällt auf das Handgelenk des Mannes. Was auch immer er versteckt, er ist ebenfalls ein _Senséi_, auch wenn ich das Zeichen nicht genau erkennen kann. Ich lehne mich zu Charlie. „Ich will nachher _alles_ wissen! Und vor allem, will ich ihn ohne Illusion sehen."

Mein Bruder starrt mich überrascht an. Saturnus mustert mich daraufhin misstrauisch und sein Blick fällt auf nun auf mein Handgelenk. Ich kann ihm die Überraschung ansehen, auch wenn er sie nicht schlecht verbirgt. Mit einem breiten Grinsen gehe ich zu Dad und verlange meine fünf Galleonen.

Auch der größte Meister der Illusionen kann sein Zeichen nicht vor dem eines anderen _Senséi_ verbergen.

Einige Stunden später stehen die neuen Schutzzauber – auch Saturnus hat geholfen – und Dad und Bill haben auch die vier Jüngsten vom eben angekommenen Hogwartsexpress abgeholt. Mum scheucht uns zum Tisch.

Ich sitze zwischen Saturnus und Harry und beobachte letzteren während des Essens unauffällig. Er sieht blass auch, und ein wenig dünn. Eine Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn verschwindet die ganze Zeit nicht und er lächelt kaum, auch, wenn sich die Zwillinge redlich darum bemühen. Natürlich, überlege ich. Er trägt die Last, als einziger das Schicksal Englands herumreißen zu können – zumindest nach Meinung der Bevölkerung. Außerdem ist es erst ein Jahr her, dass er (laut Mums Briefen) seinen Paten verloren hat. Seine einzige Bezugsperson.

Ich bekomme plötzlich Mitleid mit ihm, auch wenn das sicher das Letzte ist, was er möchte. Vorsichtig scanne ich unbemerkt seine Aura. Er ist mächtig, auch wenn er das scheinbar nicht weiß. Nach einem kleinen Seitenblick zu Saturnus, der mit immer bekannter vorkommt, fälle ich einen Entschluss.

Ich gehe sicher, dass uns gerade niemand beachtet, dann beuge ich mich zu Harry. „Komm zu mir, wenn Ron schläft.", murmle ich ihm zu. „Mein Zimmer ist das gegenüber dem der Zwillinge. Weißt du, wo?"

Er nickt leicht, sieht mich dabei nicht an.

Gut so.

Nach dem Essen übersiedeln wir ins Wohnzimmer. Eine Weile höre ich den Gesprächen zu und beobachte Harry weiterhin, dann werfe ich Charlie einen auffordernden Blick zu. Er rollt mit den Augen. Das als Zustimmung deutend stehe ich auf und gehe zurück in die Küche. Kaum hat mein Bruder die Tür hinter sich geschlossen lege ich einen Schweige- und einen Versiegelungszauber darauf, Saturnus fügt seine eigenen hinzu.

Ich mustere die beiden wartend, sie sehen mich einfach an, Charlie nervös und Saturnus ausdruckslos. „Nimm die Illusion weg.", verlange ich dann.

Der Schwarzhaarige hebt eine Augenbraue und plötzlich weiß ich, woher mir sein Verhalten so bekannt vorkommt. Ich kann mir nicht helfen und beginne, zu kichern. „Ich wusste ja, dass du schwul bist Charlie, aber _Snape_?" Mein Kichern wird ein bisschen hysterisch. „Damit hätte ich im Leben nicht gerechnet. Sag, ist er immer so mürrisch wie in der Schule oder kann er nett auch sein?"

Charlie wird rot. „Er ist sehr nett!", verteidigt er seinen Partner sofort. „Und romantisch und stark und-"

Saturnus – _Snape_ – hält ihm den Mund zu.

Ich kichere immer noch. „Ist er dein _deshi_?", frage ich meinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer belustigt.

Der schütteltet den Kopf und murmelt griesgrämig „Nein, aber wenn er weiterhin so sehr versucht, mich zu … über_reden_, werde ich, fürchte ich, irgendwann nachgeben."

Ich verschlucke mich fast. „So genau wollte ich das nicht wissen.", grinse ich. Dann mustere ich den Schwarzhaarigen wieder. „Wer war dein _Senséi_?"

Seine Miene verdüstert sich. „Tot.", antwortet er einsilbig.

Ich senke betroffen den Kopf. „Tut mir leid.", murmele ich ehrlich.

Er nickt.

Ich seufze. „Wie lange hast du gelernt?"

„Drei Jahre, du auch?"

Nun ist es an mir zu nicken.

„Welche Kunst?"

„_Nouryoku_, und ein wenig _igaku_. Du?" Es gibt doch nichts Lustigeres als kleine Frage-Antwort-Spiele zwischen zwei _Senséi_ …

„_Shihai_ und _inryou_." Kontrolle und Tränke. Natürlich.

Charlie beobachtet uns ungläubig. Die ganze Situation ist irgendwie surreal … momentan bin ich derjenige, der mehr weiß, und er versteht kein Wort. Früher war es immer umgekehrt. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, irgendwie bin ich ein wenig schadenfroh. Also grinse ich ihn zufrieden an. „Keine Sorge, wenn du ihn noch ein bisschen … _bearbeitest_, wirst du das auch verstehen."

Severus Snape hebt erneut eine Augenbraue.

Ja, ich habe mich verändert.

„Wie kommt ihr eigentlich auf Saturnus?"

„Mein zweiter Vorname.", grummelt der Älteste im Raum.

Ich nicke verstehend und hebe die Zauber wieder auf. Mit einem letzten Grinsen zu den beiden gehe ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setze mich neben Harry.

Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht, als es leise und zaghaft an meiner Tür klopft.

Lächelnd springe ich wieder vom Fensterbrett – meinem neuen Lieblingsplatz – und lasse Harry ins Zimmer. Unsicher schleicht er herein. „Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.", murmelt er. „Gin und Mione sind noch zum Quatschen gekommen und Ron hat nachher noch auf ein … Männergespräch bestanden." Er verzieht das Gesicht.

Ich lächle und deute auf mein Bett. „Kein Problem." Sobald er sich niedergelassen hat setze ich mich ihm gegenüber auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl. Ich mustere ihn noch kurz. Er weicht meinem Blick aus, sieht mich nie direkt an. „Harry", beginne ich schließlich sanft. „Wie viel hat Dumbledore dir erzählt? Ich nehme an, du weißt vom Orden?" Durch meine lange Abwesenheit bin ich nicht ganz up-to-date. Schließlich können mir meine Eltern nicht alles in Briefen mitteilen, das wäre viel zu riskant gewesen. Und zu aufwändig.

Er nickt.

„Nur dass du es weißt, ich bin noch kein Mitglied, aber Mum hat mir in den letzten zwei Tagen Einiges erzählt. Vermutlich werde ich bald beitreten … wenn mich der Schulleiter brauchen kann." Ich mustere ihn wieder kurz. „Was weißt du über den vermissten Hufflepuff?"

Er beginnt, sich zu winden.

„Weißt du, was _wirklich_ mit ihm passiert ist?", hake ich nach. „Hat Dumbledore dich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt?"

Der Sechzehnjährige nickt zitternd. Ich schlucke. Das ist ein Kind, das mir da gegenüber sitzt. Harry ist so alt wie mein jüngster Bruder … und der Schulleiter will ihn in den Krieg schicken. Er muss wirklich an Harry glauben, das weiß ich, sonst würde er das nicht tun. Oder steckt da mehr dahinter?

„Trainiert er dich? Dumbledore, meine ich? Gibt er dir Unterricht?"

Harry schüttelt den Kopf.

Wut flammt in mir auf, Wut auf den Schulleiter, den ich immer sehr respektiert habe. Mein Entschluss festigt sich. „Harry, während meines Aufenthalts in Japan habe ich die Magie der dortigen Kultur, sowie den Schwertkampf, ausführlich studiert und eine umfassende Prüfung abgelegt. Ich bin jetzt ein _Senséi_, ein Lehrer, und kann selbst Lehrlinge in der Kunst des _nouryoku_ ausbilden." Er hebt langsam den Kopf und sieht mich zum ersten Mal heute direkt an. „Die Bindung zwischen Schüler und Lehrer ist eng und erfordert viel Vertrauen.", fahre ich fort, sicher, jetzt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. „Die Ausbildung dauert meistens mindestens drei Jahre und umfasst auch die japanische Sprache, Schrift und Kultur." Ich glaube, Hoffnung in seinem Blick zu erkennen. „Wenn du willst, kann ich dich als meinen Schüler, meinen _deshi_ nehmen, Harry, und dich alles lehren, was ich in meiner Zeit in Japan gelernt habe. Du musst dir allerdings im Klaren darüber sein, dass du bis zu einem gewissen Grad von mir abhängig sein wirst, sehr viel mehr lernen musst und auf keinen Fall jemandem davon erzählen darfst. Auch nicht Ron und Hermione" Ich sehe ihm ernst in die Augen. „Ich gebe dir eine Woche Bedenkzeit, du solltest diese Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig treffen. Und wenn du ablehnen solltest muss ich dieses Gespräch leider aus deinem Gedächtnis löschen."

Plötzlich lächelt er, offen und ehrlich. Das letzte Mal habe ich ihn vor drei Jahren so lächeln gesehen. „Ich brauche keine Bedenkzeit. Ja, ich will dein Schüler sein, Percy! Wann können wir anfangen?"

Ich schmunzele über seinen unerwarteten Enthusiasmus. „Wenn du willst sofort. Ich werde dir erst einmal das Bindungsritual beibringen."

Er nickt begeistert und ich kann ihm ansehen, wie froh er darüber ist, dass endlich jemand etwas tut und ihm eine Chance gibt, den Krieg zu überleben.

Das neue Schuljahr hat vor drei Wochen begonnen. Vorgestern ist Septima Vektor, die Lehrerin für Arithmancy, bei einem Kampf gegen die Todesser in Wandsworth gefallen, Avery hat sie mit einem _Avada Kedavra_ erwischt … angeblich, ich war nicht dabei. Zwar bin ich seit dem Ende der Ferien ebenfalls ein Mitglied des _Orden des Phoenix_, aber Dumbledore hat mich noch auf keinen Einsatz geschickt. Umso besser für mich, denn er hat mir spontan die Stelle für den Arithmancy-Lehrposten angeboten. Den heutigen Tag habe ich damit verbracht, mich in die Thematik einzulesen, um morgen – Montag – gleich mit dem Unterricht beginnen zu können.

Mit einem letzten Schlenker meines Zauberstabes ist mein Koffer fertig gepackt und ich mache mich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, von meinen Eltern habe ich mich bereits verabschiedet. Nicht genau wissend, was ich eigentlich tun soll, bin ich vorerst einmal im Fuchsbau geblieben … ich glaube, Mum war sehr zufrieden damit. Allerdings habe ich doch begonnen, mich ein wenig zu langweilen. Naja, das hat sich jetzt ja erledigt.

Ich verlassen die Apparationssperre um unser Haus und verschwinde mit einer Drehung und einem Wirbeln meines Umhangs nach Hogsmeade, näher kann ich nicht an die Ländereien heran. Von dort aus mache ich mich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht frage ich mich, was Harry wohl zu meiner unerwarteten Ankunft sagen wird – und dazu, dass ich jetzt auch noch Lehrer bin. Ich kann es jedenfalls kaum erwarten, ihn wiederzusehen. Und das nicht nur vom Standpunkt des _Senséi_ aus, wie mir klar wird. Ich will gerade lieber über etwas anderes nachdenken, als mein Blick auf Severus fällt, der am Tor auf mich wartet, um mich einzulassen. Ob er Charlie schon nachgegeben hat? Wie auf Stichwort schweifen meine Gedanken ab und natürlich sofort zurück zu Harry. Hat eigentlich jeder _Senséi_ Gefühle für seinen _deshi_? Hatte meiner auf welche für mich? Ich habe ihn jedenfalls nie mit einem Partner oder einer Partnerin gesehen. Andererseits, überlege ich mir, ist er doch schon um einiges älter als ich und hat selbst erzählt, bereits in vielen Kriegen gekämpft zu haben. Außerdem hat er erwähnt, er hätte viele ihm wichtige Personen verloren. Wahrscheinlich gilt das auch für seine große Liebe … Ich kann von ihm jedenfalls nur als _Senséi_ denken.

Ich grinse Severus an. „War mein Bruder schon erfolgreich?"

Er hebt wieder einmal eine Augenbraue, schließt das Tor hinter uns und versiegelt es, geht dann neben mir hinauf Richtung Schloss, ein böses Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich bin Slytherin.", erinnert er mich. „Ich pflege, solche Situationen so lange wie möglich auszunützen."

„Das war wieder zu viel Information.", lache ich. Es ist seltsam, wie viel lockerer wir beide plötzlich im Umgang miteinander sind. Wir respektieren uns, weil wir wissen, wie viel hinter den Zeichen an unseren Handgelenken steckt. „Wie macht sich Harry im Unterricht?" Und schon sind meine Gedanken wieder da, wo ich sie eigentlich nicht haben wollte.

Unser Training in den Ferien hat auch Zaubertränke mit eingeschlossen und ich will wissen, ob es etwas gebracht hat. Es war allgemeint beeindruckend, wie viel er gelernt und wie er es gleichzeitig geschafft hat, genug Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen, um sie nicht misstrauisch werden zu lassen. Wir haben sehr viel weiter gebracht, doch der Schulbeginn hat uns gezwungen, den Unterricht auf Briefe zu reduzieren. Dieses Problem hat sich jetzt zum Glück ja erledigt.

Severus mustert mich misstrauisch. „Er ist viel besser geworden.", gibt er säuerlich zu. „Er ist nicht zufällig dein _deshi_?"

Ich grinse. „Hast ja lange genug gebraucht."

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf und grummelt etwas Unverständliches. Mein Grinsen wird noch breiter. Inzwischen haben wir das Schloss erreicht. „Ich nehme an, zum Schulleiter findest du alleine?" Ich nicke. „Gut. Das Passwort ist _Mondkrautschlecker_."

Ich verabschiede mich mit einem Lächeln und einem zustimmenden Nicken, dann gehen wir in verschiedene Richtungen. Bald habe ich Dumbledores Büro erreicht, den Gargoyle hinter mir gelassen und drehe mich langsam nach oben. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was Harry dazu sagen wird …

Weihnachten. Die Monate sind nur so dahin gerast, zwischen Unterricht und Ausbildung habe ich es doch tatsächlich irgendwie geschafft, mir meine stärker werdenden Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Harry hat sehr viel weiter gebracht, vor allem seine Magie entwickelt sich in einem unglaublichen Tempo. Es ist, als hätte ich ein Ventil geöffnet und all die Kraft strömt nun in ihn – und aus ihm heraus. Vielleicht hängt das auch mit seiner Ausbildung zusammen, die Kunst des _nouryoku_ bietet ihm schließlich Kraft und Können. Auch mein Wissen über die Kunst der magischen Medizin, _igaku_, die demnach vor allem heilmagische Fähigkeiten bewirkt, gebe ich ihm weiter. Allerdings weiß ich darüber bei weitem nicht so viel wie über meine Hauptkunst.

Im Schwertkampf macht Harry ebenfalls große Fortschritte, die japanische Sprache, Schrift und Kultur interessieren ihn dafür nicht so sehr. Allerdings ist ihm offenbar durchaus sehr klar, dass er zumindest die ersten beiden für die Magie braucht, deshalb beißt er sich durch. Dementsprechend hat er die stummen Zauber bereits gemeistert und die stablosen wird er auch bald geschafft haben. Momentan bereitet es ihm die größten Probleme, die englische und die japanische Magie nicht durcheinander zu bringen. Wenn er so weiter macht und sich das Chaos in seinem Kern ein bisschen gelegt hat können wir allerdings bald mit den Siegeln anfangen. Ich weiß, wie sehr er sich darauf freut.

Leider macht mir mein regulärer Arithmantcy Unterricht nicht halb so viel Spaß wie das Training mit Harry. Natürlich genieße ich es, den Kids etwas beizubringen, aber von den Siebtklässlern aus Gryffindor sitzen nun einmal nur Hermione und Dean Thomas in meinem Klassenraum. Schade.

Inzwischen habe ich mich aus meinem Bett geschält und angezogen. Es ist noch früh, also mache ich mich gemütlich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Harry und ich haben uns wegen des Trainings entschieden hier zu bleiben, was auch Ron, Ginny und Hermione dazu veranlasst hat, Weihnachten im Schloss zu feiern. Ich weiß, dass mindestens meine Eltern und Charlie noch vor dem Frühstück vorbei kommen werden – warum wohl? – und am Abend, wenn die anderen entweder schlafen oder sturzbesoffen sind, werden Harry, Severus, Charlie und ich gemeinsam in meinen Quartieren feiern. Ich bin schon gespannt, was sie zu meinen Geschenken sagen werden. Vor allem Harry.

In der Großen Halle angekommen setze ich mich an die runde und weihnachtlich gedeckte Tafel, den der Schulleiter anstatt der Haustische und des Lehrertischs in der Mitte der Halle platziert hat. Immerhin sind kaum zehn Schüler hier geblieben, da wäre alles andere lächerlich. Ich setze mich zwischen Harry und Severus, die beide schon wach sind. Mein _deshi_ lächelt mich verschlafen an und ich lächle wie unter Zwang zurück. Merlin, dieser Blick …

Die Ankunft meiner Familie reißt mich glücklicherweise aus meinen Gedanken. Gleichzeitig mit meinen Eltern und Charlie betreten auch Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Albus (wie ich ihn inzwischen nenne) und Minerva den Raum. Augenblicklich geht das große Gewünsche los. Die zwei Slytherin-Erstklässler und die drei Viertklässlerinnen aus Hufflepuff, die ebenfalls hier geblieben sind, beobachten diese Familien-Zusammenkunft ein bisschen beunruhigt. Ich selbst gehe brav von einem zum anderen und lasse mich zerdrücken, bis ich irgendwann beginne, alle zum Tisch zu treiben. Ich habe Hunger! Belustigt nehme ich Severus' dankbaren Blick wahr. Charlie schafft es irgendwie, sich neben seinem Partner platzieren zu lassen, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Mein Respekt für den Tränkemeister steigt währenddessen noch ein wenig. Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Weasley-Familientreffen, das er Charlie zuliebe über sich ergehen lässt … hätte ich ihm eigentlich nicht zugetraut.

Der Tag zieht sich endlos und ich kann den Abend irgendwann kaum noch erwarten. Ich bekomme jede Menge unbrauchbarer, aber gut gemeinter Geschenke und teile meine eigenen aus, mache mir allerdings einen Spaß daraus, vorzugeben, ich hätte den Zwillingen nichts besorgt.

Irgendwie schaffe ich es schließlich, mich mit einer Ausrede frühzeitig zu verabschieden und ziehe mich in meine Gemächer zurück. Dort beginne ich das Zimmer, in dem wir immer Trainieren – _unseren Raum_, wie ich ihn in Gedanken zu nennen begonnen habe – festlich herzurichten. Ich verzichte auf weihnachtliche Dekoration und füge dem ohnehin japanisch ausgestatteten Raum noch einige asiatische Details hinzu, mache ihn wesentlich gemütlicher. Ein kleiner Tisch mit Knabbereien aus dem „Land der aufgehenden Sonne" kommt in die eine Ecke, meine Geschenke in die andere. Zufrieden zünde ich noch einige Kerzen an und verhexe sie zusätzlich so, dass sie den Raum voller brennbarerer Materialien nicht in Flammen aufgehen lassen können, um anschließend in meine Küche zu gehen und Tee zu kochen. Ohne Magie.

Ich bin gerade fertig, als es klopft. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung meinerseits öffnet sich die Tür und Severus betritt meine Räumlichkeiten. Er folgt mir in das vorbereitete Zimmer, anerkennend sieht er sich um und deponiert seine Geschenke dann unauffällig bei meinen.

„Die anderen werden bald da sein.", erklärt er, während ich ihm eine Tasse Tee einschenke.

Und er hat Recht, kaum zehn Minuten später klopft es erneut und ich führe meinen Bruder und Harry zu Severus. Charlie sieht sich staunend um, während der Jüngere ebenfalls seine Geschenke ablegt und sich sofort ein paar Knabbereien schnappt. Zufrieden beobachte ich ihn dabei, immerhin hat er endlich wieder ein bisschen Fleisch auf den Rippen.

Wir setzen uns auf die vorbereiteten Kissen und eine Zeit lang reden wir einfach, bis Harry irgendwann immer öfter ‚unauffällig' Richtung Geschenkestapel schaut. Mit einem leisen Lachen und einer Handbewegung lasse ich die Pakete zwischen uns fliegen, greife nach einem und reiche es Charlie. „Ich hoffe, du hast nicht geglaubt, ich hätte dich vergessen."

Er lacht leise, schüttelt den Kopf und packt ein Buch über Drachen aus – auf Japanisch.

„Ich bin sicher, Severus wird es dir gerne übersetzen."

Der Tränkemeister grummelt mich an, weil er fürchtet, ich könnte seine Überraschung ruiniert haben, aber Charlie hat es zum Glück nicht verstanden. Also gibt er seinem Partner selbst ein Geschenk. Es ist ebenfalls ein Buch – über eine bestimmte Sparte japanischer Magie. Ich beginne zu Grinsen. Mein Bruder sieht mich verständnislos an, aber ich deute nur zu Severus. Der schlägt die erste Seite auf und legt trotz unserer Anwesenheit offen einen Arm um Charlies Schultern. „Hier findest du alles Wichtige über die Bindungsmagie zwischen _Senséi_ und _deshi_.", erklärt er sanft. Charlie starrt ihn kurz an, dann fällt er ihm mit einem leisen Aufschrei um den Hals und küsst ihn einfach. Ich beobachte die beiden lächelnd, wenn auch ein wenig eifersüchtig.

Als sie sich wieder gelöst haben streckt nun Harry meinem Bruder unsicher sein Geschenk entgegen. Der packt es aus und hält eine sehr lebendig aussehende Drachenstatue aus Jade in der Hand. „Ich habe sie in meinem Verließ gefunden.", gibt er lächelnd zu. „Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir."

Charlie bejaht das strahlend und ich reiche nun Severus mit einem schiefen Lächeln ein Paket – ebenfalls ein japanisches Buch, diesmal aber über Tränke. Es ist die einzige erhaltene Ausgabe des Werks, ich habe sie von meinem _Senséi_ bekommen, und der Tränkemeister macht große Augen, bevor er mir offen dankt. Nun ist Harry an der Reihe, er schenkt seinem Lehrer ein Schachspiel, ebenfalls aus Jade. Charlie gibt ihm schließlich eine pechschwarze Robe aus Drachenleder.

„Das Leder ist von einem _Hebridian Black_, wir haben seinen Leichnam in einem Wald in Bulgarien gefunden. Offenbar haben ihn einige magische Wilderer vom Himmel geholt und sind dabei vom Ministerium gestört worden. Da wir das nächste Drachenreservat waren haben sie uns sofort gerufen, aber es war schon zu spät.", erzählt er mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Severus drückt ihn dankend an sich.

Mit einem Lächeln reiche ich Harry ein Päckchen. Es ist klein, lang und dünn, sieht entfernt aus wie ein Stift. Verwirrt öffnet er es und sobald er das Katana in der Hand hält, wächst es auf seine echte Länge. Ein Schwert, das der _Senséi_ seinem _deshi_ direkt übergibt, und in das er seine Magie hinein gewoben hat, verstärkt die Bindung um ein Vielfaches – zumindest, wenn der Schüler es annimmt. Harry weiß das, und mit großen Augen fährt er über die Gravur am Ansatz der Klinge. _I__tsumademo_. Für immer.

Severus schenkt ihm ein japanisches Buch über Heilungen, das ich selbst nicht habe, und von Charlie bekommt er ein in rotes Leder gebundenes Tagebuch mit seinem Namen auf dem Deckel.

Anschließend reicht mir mein Bruder eine neue Scheide für mein eigenes Katana – offenbar ebenfalls aus dem gehärteten Leder des _Hebridian Black_, Severus muss ihm die Maße gegeben haben – und der Tränkemeister schenkt mir eine kleine Box voller Phiolen, gefüllt mit nützlichen und teilweise gefährlichen Tränken.

Dann greift Harry zögernd nach dem letzten Geschenk. Er sieht Severus noch einmal sehr unsicher an, während dieser ihm aufmunternd und versichernd zunickt, und reicht mir dann das kleine Paket. Ich packe es aus und zum Vorschein kommt eine schwarze Schmuckschatulle. Vorsichtig klappe ich sie auf und starre mit großen Augen auf den Inhalt. Auf dem dunklen Samt liegen zwei Oberarmreifen aus Silber, wie sie die gebundenen Magier Japans zu tragen pflegen. _Bindungsreifen_. Englische Zauberer heiraten, japanische gehen eine _jouji_, eine Liebesbindung ein. In das glänzende Metall sind dieselben Zeichen graviert wie in Harrys Katana.

_I__tsumademo._

Dann wird mir klar, was das bedeutet. Ich falle Harry um den Hals, flüstere „Ja!" in sein Ohr. „Ja, ich will!" Auch, wenn das eher die englische Art zu antworten ist.

Er strahlt mich an und dann küssen wir uns.

Endlich.

Der restliche Abend vergeht in einem Strudel aus Glücksgefühlen, ich kann mich später kaum noch daran erinnern. Harry bleibt diese Nach bei mir. Und als ich mich hinter ihn lege, einen Arm um ihn schlinge und spüre, wie er sich zufrieden an mich kuschelt, weiß ich, dass wir es schaffen werden. Dass wir gewinnen werden. Gemeinsam mit Severus und Charlie können wir Voldemort und seine Todesser besiegen. Ich schlafe mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ein und weiß, dass wir unser Leben zusammen verbringen werden.

_I__tsumademo._


End file.
